Get Outta My Ambulance
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Bella's in a neck brace while Edward gets to ride shot gun? How unfair! Humiliation and degradation ensue. A missing moment from chapter 3 of Twilight.


* * *

**Story Notes:**

This is a missing moment from chapter 3 of Twilight. A one-shot fiction that akes place during Bella's ride in the ambulance to the hospital after almost being crushed by Tyler's van as part of my new series...

*An Introduction to Fluff: Twilight* available on

Bella is fuming on a stretcher while Edward gets to ride shotgun! How unfair! Indignation and humiliation ensue...

This is fluff story number 3 in this series of flufftastic missing moments.

* * *

"Do you feel any lightheadedness Ms. er..." the EMT gave me a quick once over as if he expected to find a name tag.

"Swan, my last name's Swan, but just call me Bella," I sighed. I might as well start shouting it from the roofs, _Look everybody, it's Bella Swan! Yup, Bella Swan, the girl with brown hair, brown eyes and the ridiculous neck brace! Feel free to point and laugh._

"Right then, Bella, do you feel dizzy?" he smiled as he found my pulse with his fingers.

"Nope, not at all, in fact I feel perfectly fine," I said maybe just a little to sharply, "now if you could just drop me off at home we can avoid a lot of unnecessary paperwork and medical bills."

The EMT laughed, "no can do sugar, we've got doctor's orders."

I crossed my arms and grumbled to myself.

"Hey, Earl, you hear that," the EMT said as he slid back the barrier separating the front of the ambulance from the back, "Bella, here, wants you to drop her off at her doorstep."

Earl chuckled, "Sorry little lady, this ain't no taxi service."

I continued my grumbling as the two laughed away._ And so, the humiliation begins..._

"How are you doing?" Edward's smooth voice questioned from the passenger seat.

"Actually I'm having a heart attack, it's a good thing you insisted I get in the ambulance, it was definitely necessary." I growled and shot him a death glare.

I saw him chuckle and roll his eyes before my father's shiny police car caught my attention. Charlie had insisted on escorting the ambulance to the hospital and he now drove in front of us like some horribly humiliating flag. I tried to hide my face in my hands, but found it impossible as my stupid neck brace ruined any chance of moving my upper body. Why couldn't Tyler have just crushed me?

The sirens rang once from the top of my transport and I could only guess that it was to announce our arrival at the hospital. Sure enough, the ambulance began to slow and then rolled to a surprisingly gentle stop.

"Alright, show time," the EMT smiled as he released the brake on my gurney and the back doors of the ambulance opened. There, waiting in the snow covered emergency bay, stood two doctors in traditional white coats and Edward. Being clothed in only thin cotton, the doctors shook with cold, but Edward looked perfectly at ease in his light jacket. I noticed that though everyone's breath-including my own-escaped in white mists of vapor, Edward's did not. It was like the cold had no effect on him whatsoever.

"What's the situation?" one of the doctors stepped over to me and questioned my EMT. The other doctor must have been waiting for Tyler's ambulance.

"Possible head trauma, vitals are normal, no signs of bleeding or further injuries," he listed off in an almost bored sort of voice, "she seems fine, but the boy says she hit her head pretty hard."

Edward nodded slightly in acknowledgment as the EMT gestured to him.

"Can't I just go home?" I groaned as the sound of an approaching vehicle and another short blast from a siren told me that Tyler had arrived.

The doctor looked down at me and smiled, "I'm afraid not, you could be bleeding internally, you're gonna have to put up with us for a little bit longer."

I waited for Tyler to burst out of the ambulance, but unlike me, he remained in the ambulance for awhile longer.

I shot a worried glance toward Edward and he put a hesitant hand on the guard rail of my gurney as if to reassure me it would be fine. I stared at it's perfection for a moment before my attention was once again demanded elsewhere.

"Bella!" Charlie jogged up to my side and panted for a few seconds before he could speak properly, "you okay?"

"I'm fine dad," I sighed and gave my doctor a pleading look. She nodded once, grabbed the side rail of the gurney and started to push me inside. Edward's hand slipped back to his side and I turned my body to give my EMT a wave. The last thing I saw before the hospital doors closed was my father shaking Edward's hand in appreciation.

"I can walk you know," I said quietly as or procession stopped to let a nurse walk by.

"It's hospital policy," the doctor shrugged and continued our humiliating parade towards the inner confides of the hospital.

"Can I at least take off the neck brace?" I whined and pulled at the annoyingly itchy thing. The doctor gave me a stern look, "I guess that's a no."

She sighed and pushed open the door of long room with her foot before wheeling me in. There were a lot of beds and most were surrounded by pastel colored curtains, but one remained uncovered and ready for me. I blushed in embarrassment as she helped me scoot over into the bed and placed the chart she had started for me on the end of it.

"A nurse will be over to see you in a second," and just like that she was gone.

I didn't have to wait long before a short, squat little woman in salmon colored scrubs was taking my blood pressure and checking my temperature. When she left I discarded the neck brace and took a moment to reflect.

Today I could have died, today I should have died, but I didn't. Somehow I had been saved, somehow I had cheated death, somehow, Edward Cullen, had come to my rescue. _Look out superman, looks like someone's about to steal all your damsels in distress..._

_

* * *

_

End Notes:

The end part meets up with the real life book (the part about her taking off the brace and the nurse examination) but it is in my own words. Reviews please!

Remember:

This is part of a series of fluffy short stories and one-shots. Read just one, or read them all! At least one missing moment will be posted for each chapter of Twilight in the order of ocurrence. Fluffy fun for everyone!

***If you would like to submit a short story (under 5,000 words) or a one-shot to this series you can PM me. Please no AU or human. Remember, these stories are supposed to feel like they could have just fallen out of the book by mistake***


End file.
